A Change of a Lifetime
by VNrvnqsr
Summary: A passionate and bold Yuri. A gentle and cute Erica. A naughty and cheerful Liliana, A serious and stern Ena. Did this got your attention?
1. Chapter 1

"The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath-breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!"

He chanted the spell words for Boar and aimed from the gigantic tree that his enemy god summoned. The pitch-black boar manifested and roared happily as it made its way towards the giant tree standing in the middle of the newly-raised island.

'God-slayer, you're planning to destroy the world tree, Yggdrasil!?'

The one who yelled was a man who looks on his late teens, he was handsome but there was a glint of evil in his eyes. The clothes that he was wearing were tattered, his wings were wounded and his staff almost destroyed.

"Of course I would destroy it! You're planning to strengthen yourself using that right?"

He replied. Similar to the god, he was also injured and bloodied, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Besides, he experienced worse.

"Now, go rampage all you want!"

He ordered as the pitch-black Boar roared happily and made its way towards the world tree. Each of its step made the island shake, and the surroundings destroyed.

'Tch! I won't let it happen! Ragnarok will proceed once I harvest this trees' powers!'

The god yelled as he waved his staff and made thousands of black shards appear in the sky. He aimed all of them towards him, and allowed them to descend in the sky in a speed rivaling a bullet.

"Which is I'm not going to allow!"

He gritted his teeth and activated another authority. Normally, doing this would make the Boar disappear, but he invoked two authority at once. This was his improvement during the past nine months that he have been a god-slayer. Mastering Verethragna's authorities bit by bit during his battles, this is the result.

While maintaining the Boar, he used the divine speed of Raptor. While he originally thought that this power made him travel in an insane speed, the truth was the so-called god speed was actually not the ability to "move at high speed from Point A to Point B." Rather, it was the ability to "ridiculously shorten the time taken to travel from Point A to Point B.

As a result, it was able to perform movements that were physically impossible.

An ordinary person's running motion was bound to a two-dimensional plane. When using the Raptor, his body became exceptionally light, allowing him to move in three dimensions.

This allowed him to evade the attacks from the enemy god.

This moment, the Boar tackled the Yggdrasil, pushing its sharp tusk into the wooden body of the gigantic tree. The Boar continued to move its feet as if trying to lift Yggdrasil by lifting it and taking its root in the ground.

While the Boar happily doing its job, he moved towards the enemy god in god speed, delivering a heavy hyper-speed kick in his handsome face. He was not a member of Steel, and most likely did not possess their troublesome abilities of "indestructibility."

He took delight in this particular point when he proceeded to follow the kick with some punch, reducing his speed by little to increase accuracy.

"Unlike that idiot and monkey god, you do not possess an overwhelming endurance!"

He yelled as he proceeded to make his distance away from the god of mischief.

During this time, the Boar finally succeeded in uprooting the giant tree. It then proceeded to jump and crush it with its roar and heavy weight. Looks like this guy's having fun, better not interrupt him.

"O stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master!"

This time, he deactivated Raptor and chanted the spell words for Stallion. He had long realized the man was the people's enemy. Making mischief wherever he goes, not only humans, but fellow gods hated him.

Hence, he was a suitable target for Verethragna's third incarnation, the White Stallion. The time was currently dusk. Sinking in the western horizon, the orange sun gave off radiant light.

This was the spear of fire and light released by Verethragna as the heavenly child of the sun god Mithra

'Kuh! The heaven's flame?!'

The god gritted his teeth as he held his staff before him, treating it as the sacrifice for the White Stallion. Although the staff was damaged from their earlier clash, it was still a weapon of a god, thus it can still withstand attacks from other gods.

A frontal clash between the god with the staff and the heavenly horse that transported the sun—

He infused his magical power into the White Stallion, trying to overwhelm his opponent. the god in turn focused his magical power into his staff to withstand the attack.

Nevertheless, he sensed through his instincts that he would prevail in this frontal clash.

The enemy was already weakened when he summoned the world tree. He was planning to use the tree to regain his spent power. He couldn't help but feel that he was lucky, for he prevented the god from doing so.

His enemy, was a god of darkness, and light was the best weapon to counter darkness. Under the super high temperatures of the sun, his staff weapon and dark garments along with his wings were starting to be covered by flames.

'Guaaaaahhhhhh!'

Devoured by holy flames, the god of darkness screamed in pain. But despite being in the midst of high temperature, the god still faced him while enduring the heavenly flames.

He couldn't help but be impressed by the enemy's will, even if he was going to be killed, he still took his last moment glaring at him as if saying he will get him for this.

Behind him, the girls walked towards him.

"I must say, you did a good work," Erica praised. "You defeated him even without using the Sword. But I must complain, I didn't get to kiss you."

"I, I think that this is for the best," Yuri muttered, although looking a bit disappointed.

"Although victory this time was gained, please don't think that you can win every battle without using the Sword," Liliana muttered. "The enemy used most of his magic to summon Yggdrasil, that's why you were in advantage this time."

"Your Majesty is so awesome, but Ena couldn't helped but feel lonely that Ena and Yuri didn't get to kiss Your Majesty," the hime-miko of the sword said, sharing the same disappointed look as the other three girls.

Unable to say anything, he just scratched the back of his head, but his gaze didn't left the form of the god that was still looking at him.

But unlike earlier, the god was not glaring at him. In fact, he was smiling as if he just thought of a great prank.

Not good! He thought as he readied his stance.

'God-slayer, it seems like those girls are interesting. In payment for killing me, let me do something.'

The god muttered as he smirked and raised his hand along with his broken staff.

He felt fear as the thought of Erica and the others being harmed appeared on his mind.

'Deceiving gods, tricking humans, bringing untruthful stories, causing misunderstandings, bringing evil. All can be deceived, all can tell lies. Kings abandon their subordinates, people removes their trust on their king. This trickery is the one bestowed by the god who heralds the deceiver...'

During that instant, he felt a wave of magic coming towards them. The wave of magic hit him and the other girls, but this magic was weak, even his instincts told him that. The magic was unable to overcome a campione's unreasonable resistance to magic.

But on the other hand, the girls didn't possess the same ridiculous body as him.

Even if its a weak magic from a dying god, to humans, it was a magic that even the strongest magi cannot hope to produce.

The four of them lost their consciousness at the same time, collapsing in the ground.

Seeing this, he gritted his teeth and turned his glare full of rage toward the enemy that was still being engulfed by the heavenly flames.

"YOU...!"

His fighting spirit flare around the island, his magical power raging and causing the earth around him to be crushed. He gritted his teeth so hard that his gums started to bled, his hands clenched that blood started to flow out from his palm.

If anything happens to any of these girls, he would never forgive himself. He would never stop hunting the one who caused harm to them. Most importantly, he himself would hate himself if such a thing happens when he's near them.

If any of them are harmed, he would not stop, be it god or buddha, he would slay all of this god's kin just to avenge them, he will use his will and power to crush all gods beneath his feet.

If he can't even do something like that, then how can he call himself a devil king? Who dares to harm these girls? Who are they to think that they have the privilege to even lay a finger on anyone of them!?

Those kind of thoughts began to run in his mind.

—and in that moment he felt it.

Something snapping inside of him, something powerful opened inside him.

It spread. Something vast— It has been with him ever since the beginning. He felt it—

Nine of his authorities were ready to be used. The restrictions and conditions no longer existed.

But he didn't care at the least. If those conditions and restrictions are making him unable to crush the enemy in his sight, the he would also destroy those restraints just to destroy anyone. He would do it because he wants to.

'Hahaha what nice eyes. I see that you awakened. But there's no need for that, those girls' lives are not in danger, not in the least.'

The god said, but he didn't stop his glare and continued to march his way into him.

'Haha, it seems that words won't even do anything. Reminds me of father when angered.'

"By the power of the spell words! I vanquish adherents of injustice and evil! This is the heavenly mandate of victory!"

This time he chanted the spell words for the Goat.

Gathering lightning in his left hand and compressing it in a small ball, he released the purple lightning towards the god that was being devoured by flame.

The god didn't even tried to defend himself and received the attack.

The ball of lightning exploded upon contact. He didn't stopped and repeated the same process, creating ball of lightning and sending them towards the god that was being immolated by the White Stallion.

* * *

『...VNrvnqsr Presents... 』

A Change of a Lifetime

Chapter One: Who dares, gets crushed

* * *

He sat in the ground, with the four girls laying before him.

All of them were still breathing and looked like they were just sleeping. He asked Ama no Murakumo about them, he was overjoyed to hear that they weren't in the brink of death or anything. But he was still worried because the sword residing inside him said that they were cursed. Even if it's not a lethal one, they were still cursed none the less, and knowing the god who bestowed the curse, he worried to no end.

It's been a few minutes since he vanquished the said god, and until now, he can still fell that his authorities were ready to be used. Furthermore, he felt a weight on his back when the god turned into light particles, it means that he have gained another authority.

He could feel a headache and the need to sleep, but he suppressed it, making sure that he will watch over the girls until they wake up.

He realized that he wasn't against fighting gods now. After seeing that god trying to harm the girls, he felt anger and the want to hunt them. Even now that his anger subsided, he still felt the need to battle them whenever he thinks of them.

Peace will never come to a god-slayer, that's what he thought.

Maybe the desire he feels was the same as Salvatore Doni and Dejanstahl Voban's. Maybe even gods feel this thirst, that's why they were so eager to battle god-slayers.

Where was his pacifism now? He thought as he felt strange, as if he was reborn once again. The sensation was like being free from the chains that was binding him for a long time.

His musings ended when he heard Yuri shifted and frowning, from laying in the hard ground.

He immediately went over her side and lifted her head.

"Hey, are you okay...!?"

Feeling his arms around her, Mariya Yuri smiled cuddled closer to him. He thought that it was strange but immediately discarded the thought.

"...Godou," she said sweetly with a seductive smile, making the male freeze. "I'll be fine once you kiss me."

Mariya Yuri opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her with a frozen expression.

Meanwhile, he stared that the miko with wide eyes. Mariya Yuri smiled seductively at him, something that she would never do. She also said the kissing part without stuttering, as if she has said so many times. The glint on her eyes were different and the tone of her voice was included, she resembles a certain devil that he knew.

"Mariya...?"

She titlted her head at his words. "What are you saying Godou? You've got some nerves saying another woman's name in front of your lover," she said as she placed her hands around his head. "Even if it's Yuri I won't... huh?"

She noticed that her hand were much different, her clothes were also changed. As far as she knows, she didn't wore a miko clothes similar to Yuri and Ena's. She tilted her head and began to examine her body, it was then that she realized, that she, Erica Blandelli, was inside Mariya Yuri's body.

"Go, Godou! Why am I at Yuri's body?!" Yuri...Erica yelled at him. It was confusing.

"E, Erica...?!" He also yelled as he stared at her.

This time, the silver haired knight woke up and lifted her body in the ground. She looked around the surroundings, but then stopped when she saw him and Erica in a strange position. Immediately, the silver haired knight smiled naughtily and she ran towards him and Erica.

"Ah! His Majesty is not fair! Only taking Yuri!" She complained. "Ena also wants to be spoiled by His Majesty!"

The blue knight then clinged at him, pushing her body towards his and her face closer. She was about to kiss him when she noticed something.

"Eh? When did Ena wore Liliana-san's clothes? When did Ena's hair became like Liliana-san's? More importantly, where did Ena's chest go?!"

So Ena is trapped at Liliana's body, he thought. Having an idea of what curse that god bestowed upon the three of them.

"Seishuuin Ena!" Suddenly, he heard a straight and gallant voice. "What do you mean by that last sentence of yours?!"

He then turned to see Liliana in Ena's body. Her hands on her hips and her stern expression made him somewhat amused. A stern expression in Ena's usual playful smile, that's new.

Could it be? That the curse that god used made Erica and the others change body!? He thought as his gaze towards the last girl, since Erica was in Yuri's body, Ena in Liliana's and Liliana in Ena's, the means that Yuri was in Erica's body.

Yuri began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes cutely and tilted her head. If she was doing it on purpose that would make her incredibly sly, but she isn't the kind of person to do stuff like that. While staring at him, she spoke. "Godou-san...? W, what am I doing there...?!"

Seeing Erica's figure look so cute and innocent, he felt like he just got a treat.

It was the last straw, without knowing it, his eyes felt heavy and his body lost its balance.

"Godou!" "Your Majesty!" "Kusanagi Godou!" "Godou-san!"

Hearing their voices saying something they usually don't, he unknowingly smiled before passing out.

* * *

It three hours before he woke up his sleep. His injuries from the earlier battle already healed furthermore, he can sense his new authority ready to be used. The same goes for the other nine, it seems that only the Warrior remained in the same state.

He then remembered what happened before he passed out. The girls swapped bodies, if that was a dream or real, he had not choice but to confirm. This was a problem that he cannot run from.

"Ara, already awake Godou?"

The usual gentle voice was changed into a innocent yet seductive one full of elegance. He turned and saw Yuri... Erica sitting besides his bed with a smile.

"E, Erica th, that's you... right?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Fufufu. Of course, if I'm Yuri, would I be able to do this?"

Erica whispered as she closed on him and kissed him squarely on the lips. He felt strange, the usual gentle kiss of the hime-miko now changed in an aggressive one. Although he was certain that it was Yuri's lips, her style was just like Erica.

Without warning, Erica, still dressed in her miko outfit, jumped in the bed, straddling him while forcefully pushing her lips with his. He wanted to break free but was unable to do so, Erica's strength was pushing him down.

Strange, Yuri's body didn't have that kind of strength

He gradually stopped resisting and allowed Erica to do what she wants. Seeing Yuri's appearance do that, brought some freshness and a strange feeling on his chest. Her forcefulness somehow made her more refreshing in his eyes.

"Hmm, it's not bad being in Yuri's body," Erica said with a smile. "Because Godou won't be able to resist if it's her. I'm somehow unhappy but I'll let it go for now, since I'm enjoying a passionate kiss with you."

She muttered as she once again pressed his lips on his, inserting her tongue. He responded to her kiss and just went with the flow.

"Ah! Erica-san, what are you doing!"

The door opened and he heard the blonde-knight's voice being used an a sharp and nagging tone. Once again, he felt some sort of happiness in his chest. He pulled from the kiss and stared at the new figure.

Dressed in her usual clothes, Erica looks the same. But her expression was different from normal. How should he say it. There was no hint of malevolence in that face, instead her expression can be described a innocent.

"Ara, I'm just savoring the lips of my lover," Erica replied, smiling teasingly with Yuri's face. "Yuri, you could also join. I'm using your body after all, it's not fair even if I feel ecstasy since it is your body."

Yuri became flustered and blushed. "W, what are you saying! S, such acts are..." She stopped speaking and just stared at her body with a mournful expression.

"Is that how I look when jealous?" Erica asked as she examined her own body. "Hm, it's quite a view to see. Anyway, I'm alright with it if you want to join, you're using my body after all. Treat is a a compensation since Godou did not used the Warrior." she stated.

"O, oi! What are you telling her to do!" He complained, unable to glare at Yuri's body.

Yuri looked tempted as she remained silent while looking at him.

What are you hesitating about?! He mentally yelled. This was the same as back then when Ena showed up for the first time in the tea club.

"Si, since it would be unfair because it's not Erica-san real body... I guess I could?" She muttered with a weak voice.

"W, why are your agreeing with her?!" He yelled, trying to complain.

Slowly, Yuri closed the door and made her way in the bed. He stared at her with a complicated expression on his face.

Yuri blushed as she faced him, seeing that in Erica's face was just so... "I, it's not that I'm doing this for the sole purpose of having Erica-san's body," she whispered. "B, but, I somehow feel more courageous since I'm in this body."

She said as she draw her shy face closer to his. Unable to resist, he just made his resolve and leaned his face, capturing her lips. Erica released his arms, but he did not run, instead, he grabbed both of them and pulled them close to him, his hands on their waist.

They both extended their tongues simultaneously and kissed like a string instrument's bow and string. Two sets of lips tightly pressed together, tongues caressing each other, saliva mixing together.

Now the situation evolved to one where he was pressed intimately against Erica with Yuri's weight on top of him.

Sandwiched between the two girls, one on his right and the other in front, he could feel through his skin the two girls' equally matched suppleness and weight. At the same time, he kissed with Erica.

He released his earlier tension by kissing them and he found it really effective.

This continued for a few more minutes before he decided to stop. If he continued, there would be no coming back.

* * *

After the intimate event in the room, he along with Erica and Yuri walked in the living room where Liliana and Ena was waiting. It seems that they were somewhere in Taiwan since the island that the god raised earlier was outside of Japan.

"Seishuuin Ena! What are you doing!?"

From afar, he could hear the stern voice of Liliana yelling.

"There must be some way! Why is Liliana-san's breasts are so small?! How can Ena seduce His Majesy with this body?!"

"C, calling me small! How dare you!" From her sound, he was certain that Liliana was about to cry.

Just what happened when he was sleeping? He made a complicated expression as he opened the door towards the living room, where he saw Ena holding the chest of Liliana's body, and Liliana pointing Il Maestro at her.

"Kusanagi Godou!" "Your Majesty!"

The two greeted as they ran to his side. He smiled weakly at them, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess we need to talk about this?" He muttered weakly.

The other girls nodded and took their sit. Liliana used Ena's body to serve drinks for him and the others. Seeing Ena's bod being used in a handsome manner, he felt this sensation on his chest once again.

"Okay, before I vanquished that god, he did some curse right? This is the effect?" He asked.

Nodding at his words, was Erica in Yuri's body. "It seems like we only swapped bodies, but our abilities remained the same," she explained. "As you saw earlier, I was able to use enhanced strength while Lily was able to draw her sword even in Ena-san's body. It also seems like we gained something from these bodies."

"Like what?"

"I, I am much stronger than in my original body," Yuri said, using Erica's voice. "It seems like this body is naturally strong, but Erica-san is not having any problems."

"Is that so? Then Erica, what did you gain from Mariya?"

"Hm, nothing much. Just her abilities to clean, wake up early and cooking," she explained. He blinked a few times before smiling as if he found it amusing. "Is there any downsides or effects?"

"Except from the problem of our daily life, and having our bodies swapped, there's nothing," Erica said and he gave a sigh of relief. He was so damn worried about them that it ended in him destroying that god.

"It has a downside!" Ena yelled, pointing at her... Liliana's chest. "Ena lost her chest!"

"I'm sorry for being flat!" Liliana yelled with teary eyes, so this was her weakness.

"That god that you fought was Loki, a god from Norse mythology," Erica said. "He was a trickster that is envious of his brother, Thor. He created the wolf, Fenrir, the gigantic snake, Jormugandr, and the mistress of underworld, Hel. Doing something like this definitely describes his nature as a prankster."

"Godou-san you defeated him right?" Yuri asked. "Perhaps you can reverse this curse?"

He shook his head shamefully. "Sorry, although I got an authority, it's something unrelated to your case. It seems that I also gained something useful and something troublesome."

Erica tilted her head innocently. "Like what?"

"One of them is to freely use Verethragna's nine authorities," he said and all of the girls gasped. "It sort of activated when I was angered against that god for trying to harm you..." He began to blush as he said that, meanwhile the girls smiled.

"The downside is that I developed some kind of hatred towards deities because of that event," he muttered with a sigh. "Also, I think I'm starting to be like that old man Voban and that idiot Doni."

"Is that so?" Erica said, as she went near him and leaned at his body. "Well, it has a few ups. Also, I'm happy that you were worried about us, and you've gained something useful when we got cursed."

"D, don't say that," he muttered, his face creating an expression of angst. "I was so enraged that I really thought of destroying all gods for harming you guys."

"Well, you being like Sir Salvatore is nothing new," Erica said, smiling at him. "Remember Lancelot's curse?"

He reluctantly nodded. Just remembering that made him blush. Just like the time with the Great Sage Equaling Heaven.

"Although the problem lies in what we should do now," Yuri spoke.

"I agree. I will not be able to attend with Kusanagi Godou in school if I'm in this body," Liliana added.

"Spending more time with His Majesty should be a fine compensation for losing Ena's chest."

"Stop with that already!" Liliana shouted.

* * *

Actually I have a few draft written that include a knight!Godou with an OC lead heroine, a one where a god revives Circe and Lancelot and send them to Godou just for the god's amusement, and a DxD crossover with a femDoni coming with him, but I've decided to post this one. Just the idea of every girls changing their body is interesting, no?

As for the battle, his enemy was already tired when he summoned the incomplete Yggdrasil, Fenrir and the Jormugandr were already defeated. Maybe I'll explain it in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Godou~ time for our lunch~"

The door of class 1-5 opened forcefully as a brown haired girl entered and walked elegantly in his desk, ignoring all of the stares that was being sent her way. The normal shy and gentle miko was all but gone, and was replaced by this... devilish woman.

"Er...Yuri! Don't go barging in others classroom!" the blonde shouted in response while blushing cutely, she couldn't believe that her image will be shattered in just day after a devil possessed her body.

"Ara, Erica isn't it normal if I go here? After all, my Godou is in this room," Erica-(Yuri) said sweetly as she made her way towards him, sitting on his lap while sending a taunting look at Yuri-(Erica). "Oh, I see that you've transferred here, Ena," she sent a look towards the black haired beauty, who has a stern expression.

"Mariya Yuri, I must insist that you let go of Kusanagi Godou right now!" Liliana-(Ena) said as she crossed her arms and glared at Erica-(Yuri) with eyes of reproach. "Also, my transferring here is normal. I am Kusanagi Godou's grand chamberlain in the first place."

The glared at each other for a moment before another voice interrupted.

"Not fair, only treating Erica-san and not En-Liliana," this time, it was Ena-(Liliana) who sat on the remaining space in his lap. Her smile widening as she pushed her face closer to his, much to the boy's irritation. "His Majesty already said that he will treat all of us fairly, did he not?" she added in a playful tone.

"En... Liliana-san, please also remove yourself from Go-Godou," said a flustered Yuri-(Erica), she must've feel weird calling him directly without any honorifics. Liliana-(Ena) also nodded while standing besides her.

"No way, I love Godou~" Erica-(Yuri) said while clinging tightly at him, smiling at the other two girls, "why, are you jealous of me, Erica~" the devil's smile in Yuri's innocent face felt so refreshing. He cursed himself for thinking this way.

Trembling, Yui-(Erica) forced a smile while using her hand to push away her air. "H-heh, me, being jea-jealous of you?" she said with a strained voice, "do remember your place, Yuri. After all, Go-Godou is mine, and I-I'm only allowing you to be cl-close to him."

Wha...? He was speechless. To think that Yuri would say something like that, not only him but the other three girls were also staring at Yuri, one with shock, the other one with encouragement, and the last one in amusement.

"I-Indeed," she continued, "Godou is mine, and you're only the second one. So pl-please, don't act like you are superior in front me. I-isn't that right, Godou?" with a blush, she went closer to him and cupped his face while smiling. He could tell that she was so embarassed.

"Not bad," Erica-(Yuri) said with an amused smile, nodding impressively, "however, there is no such thing as ranks in love! I can do this because I want to, even if you're around."

She's not gonna give up huh... he let out a deep sigh before hearing his classmates' chattering.

"He-hey, what's up with them?" "Mariya-sama acting like she's the first wife, did she finally understood her feelings?" "Damn it! Why is it always him!" "To have Liliana-sama and Mariya-sama sitting on his lap... I wanna die!" "Wh-what's up with that black haired beauty?" "I, I remember her going in the tea club and saying thing about her and Mariya-san's marriage to Kusanagi!" "Eh! Something like that happened?!" "Having four beautiful girls around him... I'm so jealous." "Jus-just what did you do Kusanagi?" "Hey, aren't all of them tanned? Do you think that..." "They spent their New Year somewhere..." "One man with four girls in the beach?!" "Since it's Kusanagi, he must've brought more girlfriends!" "UWAAA, the world is so cruel!" "There is no God or mercy in this world!"

He felt the stare of numerous vengeful spirits directed at him.

"O-oh? Then maybe I should demonstrate my authority over you," oblivious of the mutterings, Yuri-(Erica) declare with a blush as she leaned her face and gave a light kiss on his cheek.

His heart stopped for a moment while staring the the blonde with a flabbergasted expression on his face. Yuri-(Erica) just sent him a look of apology... and longing?

He noted that the killing intent in the classroom rose by several folds.

"Is that all you can do?" Erica-(Yuri) smirked and he looked at her with a terrified expression she couldn't be thinking of... "Let me show you how it should be done," Erica-(Yuri) also leaned, but instead of a kiss in the cheek, she kissed him squarely in the lips.

The killing intent in the room once again became doubled.

"Ha!" He looked at Ena-(Liliana) with another terrified look. "How weak! As His Majesty's woman, let me demonstrate how it's done!" she said as she pushed her face towards him, and with her tongue on his mouth.

He wanted to escape, but the girls' hold of him was too powerful. He could use the form of Bull, but using an authority with many people around was too dangerous. Furthermore, he may end up hurting one of them. On a side note, the killing intent became tripled.

"Ah, ah, that's right! Aren't we going for lunch!?" he said quickly trying to escape from the room as fast as possible. He knew that his reputation will be lowered even more, but he couldn't care less. If there's one thing scarier than an angry legion of girls, it's an angry horde of jealous classmates.

"Hm, but I'm still enjoying myself here, and I won't let Liliana get the upper hand," Erica-(Yuri) muttered. He noticed that she didn't called Ena-(Liliana) with her nickname. "I'll only go if you promise a date with me~"

You devil... you just won't me leave in peace huh? He glared at her.

"No fair! Liliana wants to have a date with His Majesty too!"

"As his grand chamberlain, I too, require to be taken in a date."

"H-hmph! G-Godou would take his lover in a date first!"

Mariya... stop imitating Erica, although it's cute, I don't want you developing the same characteristics as her. He said mentally while sighing.

"Gugogogogogogogogo...!"

Not good! Godou thought as he turned towards the source of the of the growl. The united male population of class 1-5 was so terrifying, that he was sure that if he sent his Boar, ti would hesitate to attack.

I swear, if you revive again god of trickery, I'll burn you with the Stallion for a whole month... He thought as he pleaded to the girls.

* * *

"You girls..." he muttered with a sharp gaze as he silently eat the food that was prepared by Liliana-(Ena). "Causing another ruckus..."

"It can't be helped," Erica-(Yuri) said nonchalantly, "I'm only reaffirming our love. But the other girls here also want also show their love," she then leaned and offered a sandwich for him to eat. He stared at her, he couldn't just ignore that face of hers.

Without a word, he took a bite in her sandwich. Erica-(Yuri) hummed with a delighted sound as she too, took a bite, especially biting the part where he bit earlier. He ignored her and continued to eat his share.

"E-Erica-san, please don't so something that I wouldn't," Yuri-(Erica) said with a slight frown. "Es-especially that kiss... please do it in a place where people won't see."

"Oh? I do think that I'm doing you a favor, Yuri," Erica-(Yuri) muttered as she winked at him. "Besides, aren't you also doing what you want? Claiming Godou like what Erica Blandelli would do. Now that we're in this topic, isn't it Yuri who kissed Godou in the first place? I only followed."

The blonde blushed visibly and bit her lip while staring at him, asking for help.

"H-hey, she's just trying her best to imitate you, Erica," he said, feeling sympathy at Yuri.

"Even so, that was pretty daring for Yuri. I remember it just like it was yesterday, when Yuri was scolding us for the simple reason of walking beside each other," Erica-(Yuri) said as she glanced at her body.

"Yeah, Ena can't believe that Yuri would improve so fast."

"I admit that it was surprising. But I will say that I've expected it, since Mariya Yuri has been really daring ever since the time when Seishuuin Ena appeared."

All of them were talking casually now. Acting like earlier must've been hard for them. Especially for Liliana who sees what Ena was doing with her body. He was impressed that she hasn't snapped yet, but he feels that the time won't be long before that happens.

"Godou could really change a woman," Erica-(Yuri) muttered, "even making Circe to fall for him. I say, his skills at womanizing is improving at an alarming rate. If this keeps up, he may gather all the skillful girls under one flag in less than a year!"

What womanizing?! He wanted to retort but the four girls stared at him with such intensity.

"Anyway... we still haven't found a way to turn you girls back to normal huh?" changing the topic, he muttered.

"It wouldn't be easy," Erica-(Yuri) replied, "it was a curse made by a god after all. It may take years for this curse to fade, if it isn't permanent."

He let out a sigh as he thought about the god that cursed them. Truly befitting the title of trickster, causing problems for him even if he was dead. He still wanted to strangle the said god in his dreams. This prank was just too much,

"Maybe a grimoire like that stone can do something?" he asked Erica-(Yuri)

"The same like the Secret Tome of Prometheus... maybe it's possible. But I've never heard of a grimoire that takes a curse."

"Secret Tome of Prometheus?" Liliana-(Ena) asked with a tilted head.

"Ah yeah, Lily still haven't heard how Godou turned into a campione. Long story short, he made Melqart and Verethragna battle before fighting the warlord of victory head on with his life on the line," Erica-(Yuri) muttered with a smile of nostalgia. "That was very foolish, but all campiones are fool anyways."

Ena-(Liliana) was also curious but remained silent, while looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Now that I think about it," he muttered, "it's been nine months ever since I battled Melqart. Isn't that enough time to recover his body and powers?" he asked, a part of him hopeful to face the divine king once more.

"Maybe," Liliana-(Erica) muttered. "I would not be surprised if Melqart appear sometime now. That is, if he hasn't been killed by other campiones."

"Yeah," he agreed, "maybe that old coot Voban hunt him or something. Two hunters facing each other sounds interesting..."

The girls just stared at him with a disturbed expression.

"We-well, what about Hikari's Disaster Purification?" he suggested, trying to change the topic, "didn't she used to to lift the curse of that Saturnus guy?"

"Godou-san," Yuri-(Erica) spoke, "Hikari's powers can only affect the power of gods by a little. In our case our spirits were moved unto other's body. Even if we use her power it wouldn't work, our spirits may be transferred in any person in any place of the world. The worst case is liberating the spirit from the body, and if that happens, it'll be hard to track a spirit without a vessel. Something like that is truly reckless and a has 1 percent chance of success out of 1000."

"I-is that so... better refrain from doing that ahahaha."

"But that's only a portion of our problems," Erica-(Yuri) stated, somehow he feel that something bad will happen.

"...wha-what is?"

"Living arrangement," the four girls said at the same time.

"Huh?"

"To put it simply, we can't live without seeing our body every day. Thus, we came in an agreement that while our spirits are misplaced, we will stay under the same roof, and what better place to stay other than your house?"

Wha...

"WHAAAAT!?"

He was stunned speechless in the spot, eyes widening.

"Well, there's the choice of living with the four of us," Yuri-(Erica) said while looking in the ground, "all four of us came into this conclusion. Erica-san's maid will also move with us so I think that this choice would be a lot better to avoid bothering your sister and grandfather..."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Why do I need to be involve? You girls could just live with just the five of you, including Anna-san. There's no need for me to join, right?" he tried to reason.

"Who said that you can refuse?" Erica-(Yuri) leaned on him with a devilish look.

"It would be fun right, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed. It would be much easier for us if we are living under the same roof."

"Don't force me into this! My sister will kill me! And what about your families?! That's right, they won't agree with this, not at all!"

Seeing his distress, Erica-(Yuri) chuckled and he felt a chill running down on his spine. He slowly directed his gaze at her, in return using Yuri's face, Erica smiled brightly. But despite that, he saw the smile of a devil having fun in the misfortune of others.

"My uncle, Lily's grandfather, Ena's family and Yuri's family already agreed to this arrangement. In fact, Sayanomiya Kaoru was the one who provided a place for us." she explained as cutely as possible before smirking at him. "Our families also talked to yours Godou," his body trembled even more, "Ena and Yuri's family came personally while uncle Paolo and Lily's grandfather interacted via internet. There they explained that this will be training four of us future wives into living with you."

"Wha...?"

Erica took joy in his reaction. She pushed her body towards his and caressed his face with both of her hands.

"Did you know that Lily's grandfather was overjoyed? He was always worried that Lily's love life would be a tragic story since she likes to be cornered~"

"Erica! Do not spout nonsense!" the blacked haired hime miko objected.

"Fufufu, furthermore, Godou's mother and grandfather already agreed. Your father was not presence but they decided that it is in fact, time for you to learn about responsibility."

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SHOULD LEARN TO BE RESPONSIBLE!" he roared, "WHAT KIND OF RESPONSIBLE FAMILY WOULD LET THEIR SON BE DRAGGED INTO THIS?!" after yelling that, he lumped in a corner while cursing the god who made this prank just for his own amusement.

"Godou-san's reaction is really amusing." Yuri-(Erica) muttered with a small smile. The other girls nodded.

"Yes, Kusanagi Godou, I took the liberty of moving your clothes in our new home," Liliana-(Ena) said while nodding to herself, "I-I'll be sure to wash your clothes and un-underwear properly in the future."

"Do not wash them!" he roared once again.

"Your Majesty, Kaoru was very considerate and made our bed large enough so even seven people could fit!"

"Yeah, our room is also big enough that all of our wardrobes are fitted inside."

He stared at them, flabbergasted. He was gonna live with them in the same room? He will go insane and may end up dying because of them! What have he done to deserve this kind of karma? Is it because he killed several gods? Shouldn't devil kings own ridiculous luck? Where was his? Or does it simply work on gambling, because if it is, it's really useless.

This time he let out a sigh so deep, that it lured away all the evil spirits in Tokyo.

* * *

After school, he was promptly dragged by the girls in a opposite direction of his house. After an hour inside of the car with them, he arrived in a place where building was standing. It was a hotel, although not that grand, it was still a very expensive place to live.

"Fufufu, the 17th floor of this place is actually a single room reserved for nobles or famous tourists you know?" Erica-(Yuri) told him.

"Al-although I told Kaoru-san to not arrange a place this grand..." Yuri-(Erica) sighed.

"Wow! We're gonna live here with His Majesty? This is paradise!"

"Hm. Using an entire floor as a single room, what a waste of space."

While reaction of the girls was like that, he grumbled. "Those guys are spending the hardworking citizen's money in something like this...?" he followed it with more complaints.

"Arianna is waiting for us in the top. Let's head there now," Erica-(Yuri) suggested as she lead the way, he arms linked with him.

Urk, I must do everything to prevent anyone from school knowing about this.

"Because of this incident, I wasn't able to work as a hime-miko in the shrine... even though my spirit vision still remains," Yuri mumbled while shaking her head.

The five of them went in the elevator and waited until it arrived in the last floor. As the elevator opened, they were in the lobby, there was a door there and when Erica knocked, the maid Arianna along with the maid, Karen, opened it while welcoming them.

"It really is just one room, huh?" he muttered with a tired look.

"Yep, and we're the only one who could go in this level. The swimming pool and the whole rooftop is only for us to use," Erica bragged.

"Sounds really expensive! Your Majesty, want to swim with Yuri and Ena?"

"So it comes with a kitchen facility, a bath and a library? This doesn't look so bad." Liliana commented.

"Those guys, what are they doing with the people's money?" he grumbled once again.

Apparently, there was two room inside this floor. One was for Karen and Arianna, while the larger one was for him and the girls. Their room was big and there was a large bed sizing at least nine tatami. Each of their wardrobes were also inside, and their clothes were already arranged.

He felt bad and promised that he will return to his own home every weekdays before returning here. In weekends, he will spend the day in the Kusanagi house. It's the least he can do.

Then there's the sleeping arrangement and bath schedule. He just thought that he'll be on the rooftop, bathing there while leaving the girls here. Maybe he could also sleep outside, and leave bed bed to the girls. The couch also looked comfortable so he wasn't really bothered.

Food was prepared in the table while he allowed the other girls to change in their casual clothes. It was quite refreshing to see Yuri-(Erica) with decorations in her hair, while Erica-(Yuri) removed the ribbon that was keeping her long hair. Ena-(Liliana) removed the ponytail while Liliana-(Ena) tied her black hair to homage of a knight called Raffaello.

It was really quite a sight to see.

He himself only removed his uniform and settled with a shirt and a track pants.

The maids wore their usual uniform.

Since it was already 07:00 when they finished eating, they watched some movies in the 70 inch plasma t.v for a few hours before deciding to retire for the night.

That's where his nightmare started.

Laying in the bed, he was surrounded by the figure of the girls clinging to him. He tried to reason them but he was still dragged because of Ena and Erica. He remembered his brief trip in England, something like this happened, but backt then, they were only sharing a room, and not a bed.

What made it worse was because each of them were pushing their body to his. He can feel their suple parts and it was making him unable to sleep. Even when he recited the heart sutra ten times in a row, he was unable to calm his heart.

In the end, he was unable to sleep until it was 01:00

To make matters even worse, when morning arrived, he wasn't able to wake up early. He was woken up by the girls who were teasing him while he was unconscious. After that, breakfast arrived and the five of them went to school.

He won't tell about the ruckus in the shower schedule and when the girls was trying to change in the room.

He thought that all of his troubles were over when he entered the school. But he almost forgot that the gods hated him.

When he entered the school, all of the student and teachers alike were staring at his group. When he arrived on his classroom, he was attacked by all of the male population, and was interrogated of what he did last night.

To add salt in the injury, his little sister arrived in his room with a school newspaper.

The moment he read the topic, his eyes immediately widened. Written in the headlines of the news was...

'First year of Jounan, living in a luxury hotel with the four of his girlfriends...!'

Loki... killing you next time won't be enough. He once again cursed the god of trickery in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been some days ever since Erica and the others switched their bodies. During those days, many kinds of misfortunes fell upon him, and because of their difference in their personality, even the other people noticed this. The truth is that a part of him wanted to tell the school population that the four girls changed bodies, but he knew that he will just be labeled as crazy and some may think that he's just making excuses.

But after a few more incidents concerning him, the school population finally discovered the reason why Erica, Yuri, Liliana, and Ena are acting strangely.

'Because of the fear of Kusanagi getting tired of them, the girls decided to take different approach and switch their attitudes!' one idiot concluded and majority of the inoccent high schoolers believed this baseless fact.

'Yes, it should be like that. Because Kusanagi is a playboy who switches women whenever he likes, so to avoid this, Erica-sama and the others did this... not bad' another idiot added, and this time, more of his school mates added their own thoughts and opinions.

In the end of the week, he was now recognized as a beast that changes women. Because of this ridiculous rumor, he noticed that other girls from his school decided to avoid him while the male population became even more resentful of him.

The fact that he lives in a new residence alone with four girls didn't help his situation at all. Then, rumors about him bringing two more girls and forcing them to wear maid uniforms started to spread like wildfire, bringing another stain on his already bad reputation.

It was also said that he was using the money of a widow that he seduced to pay for the hotel where he was staying. Others concluded that he was using the money of all the girls he tricked, or he build a relationship with the owner of the hotel, there's even the one where it was said that a rich woman bought the whole building just as a gift for him. On a side note, the last rumor seems to be directed at Ena, who gave equipments in the tea club that's worth a few million Yen.

Furthermore, some of the people in school said that they expected this from the very beginning. Ever since Yuri brought a cell phone just to call him more often, they stated that it was the start of the girl's problems and that's how it came to this.

These kind of rumors were the main topic of school.

"Just what happened to my peaceful life?" he mourned as he slumped in his desk. Even now, stares filled with grudge and jealousy were being sent on his way, but he was way too stressed to deal with these mundane things. His problems right now was even more stressful than fighting gods and campiones.

"Good morning, my Godoh~" a coffee haired woman entered his classroom with an elegant smile on her face. She totally ignored the other males and continued to make her way into his desk, sitting on his lap without reservation.

Normally a student from another class was forbidden to enter other classroom. But that rule doesn't stop Erica-(Yuri) any more. Only a few days ago, she requested to be placed in this class after concluding that it was troublesome to get down one floor just to see her lover. She even chased away the male sitting in front of him so just that she can seat close to him. It became a rule that Erica-(Yuri) will seat in front of him, Yuri-(Erica) on his left, Liliana-(Ena) on his right, and Ena-(Liliana) from behind.

The seating arragement was totally changed because of their whims.

"Go sit on your own chair," he muttered with a low voice to prevent his other classmates from misunderstanding that he was pushing Erica-(Yuri) away.

"No," Erica-(Yuri) relied sweetly; "this seat is only for me."

"No it's not. This is my lap," he retorted coldly.

"Yuri, stop doing something so despicable so early in the morning," Yuri-(Erica) voiced as she stood in front of them, "t-that privilege is mine, to begin with..."

Because it was well known over the school that they were trying different approach to please him, so Yuri doesn't need to imitate Erica at all. But for some reason, she nsisted that she must not let go of Erica's agressive personality.

Erica-(Yuri) smirked, "Obstructing me so early in the morning. Even last night, you're quite possessive of him," a few gasps were heard on the room, that included his.

He felt numerous glares piercing his body, as if he was some kind of person that brought pain and suffering to others, in a way, which was true because he was unconsciously murdering all of the other boys' innocent souls.

"T-that's your own fault. To begin with, I'm the only one who should sleep beside him... but even Ena-san and Liliana-san..." more stare were being sent on his way, some were even using their phone and trying to contact someone who would take him down. He knows this, because the idiots didn't bother to lower their voices.

"Fufufu, that's only normal. I'm his wife after all~"

"Eri... Mariya Yuri, I need to object with your statement," Liliana-(Ena) stood up; "you've been doing troublesome things for our master. I believe that it's time for you to stop this at once," her tone was filled with awe-spiring sound, befitted a knight.

"Liliana is so jealous!" Ena-(Liliana) pouted as she sent a look of longing towards him.

Even if you do that...

He slumped in the desk with a defeated sigh, he didn't even try to shake Erica-(Yuri) off. He just glared at her, in return the pseudo-Hime winked at him and offered a light kiss in the cheek. This caused another ruckus among the girls.

"Geez! Please don't do that in public!" probably reaching the end of her limits, Yuri-(Erica) scolded with a cold stare. In return, her counterpart smiled sweetly, winking at her.

"Don't do what?" Erica-(Yuri) asked, clinging closer to him and nuzzling on the crook of his neck. This act made the two girls, who had been watching the whole time with an annoyed expresiion, react with protests while the pseudo-blonde stared at him with a cold expression.

"Godou-san, this would not happen if you only knew how to restrain her," she stated firmly as her gaze pierced him. He gulped his saliva and started to think of how to get away from this situation. Really, where was his luck when he needs it?

"Wh- why am I being blamed?" he tried to complain but it fell into deaf ears, as the girls and his classmates ignored his excuses.

Lunch time arrived and the five of them were gathered on the rooftop as usual. Normally, this is the time where Shizuka usually shows up to complain and throw tantrum, but today, she and her class went in a field trip, thus, leaving him with a little peace and less problem.

"-dou, are you listening?" asked Erica-(Yuri) as her words entered his brain. He turned to the girls with a tilted head.

"I asked your opinion about celebrating a late New Year in our home, you know just like Christmas?" she asked again. He blinked a few times as he remembered that he spent New Year in Malaysia with Yuri and the rest went in floating around the sea and battling a lovesick goddess.

Truth to be told, ever since becoming a campione, he haven't the time to relax and enjoy normal holidays.

"Late new year? But it's already the start of February!" he rejected their suggestion while biting in his own hamburger. Really, what are these girls thinking, celebrating a holiday a month late. They're just using it as an excuse to have fun, he thought.

"Hm that's right. Valentines day is near," Liliana-(Ena) stated while directing her stare at him. The other girls also remained silent and directed their stare at him. He shrank and decided to ignore their stares.

"Then, Your Majesty, what kind of chocolates do you want? En- Liliana will try to learn in making them!" Ena-(Liliana) said, smiling at him sweetly. The natural allure added with that fairy-like smile made his heart beat faster, he suppressed the urge to hug the girl and coughed a few times.

"I'm the person who's not really attached to sweet things," he said automatically.

The girls stared at him with a tired and expression and simultaneously released sighs, muttering whispers that he can't hear clearly.

"Sure, there is something that you want, Kusanagi Godou," Liliana-(Ena) said

"Hm... there's really nothing in my mind," he replied. But he felt that because of this specific answer, he will suffer in the near future. He was a god-slayer, hence, his instincts are if not on the same level, greater than real beasts.

Not a minute his instincts were proven correct.

A devilish yet innocent smile presented itself on Yuri-(Erica)s face. Her stare resembled a person having fun in the misfortune of others. He thought of this as he gulped his saliva and prepared to bolt of of the rooftop. Yuri-(Erica), however, was faster: before he could run for his life, she had already grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly, looking up at him.

"Then Godou, won't you ask what I want this coming Valentines?" her smile made his heart pound faster and his spine being filled with chills. He had forgotten that Yuri-(Erica) still harrasses him even in her new body. "What I want is... a baby~"

"Nfhswkalshfhskfnshnfsnhdsunfbskbfbensn?!" yelled the seventh, literally choking on his words.

"Calm down Kusanagi Godou! We can't understand the speech you just gave!" Ena-(Liliana) hurried to his side with a bottle of half empty water and a frantic expression in her face. He drank all of it in one breathe, but it seems that it still wasn't enough since he was still coughing so hard that it seemed that he will throw his lunch. "You!" Liliana pointed at Yuri-(Erica), who was still clinging in his arm while laughing at her master's expression. "What are you trying to do, saying such word to Kusanagi Godou!"

"Exactly as you heard," Yuri-(Erica) replied as if it was that simple. "I. Want. To. Have. Babies. Wouldn't it be the perfect gift during Valentines?" Erica explained briefly, winking at Liliana-(Ena) who had started to think about her words. "

"It is forbidden!" Liliana-(Ena) declared with all her might, pointing at the pseudo-miko. "Kusanagi Godou is too young and it will interrupt his life! Besides, how are you planning to do it while you are residing in Mariya Yuri's body!?"

Now that statement made the pseudo-blonde blush like a tomato. She then weakly lifted her head and stared at him timidly, before blushing once again. "E-Erica-san, please do not do those things while in my bo-body."

"Oh?" Yuri-(Erica) smiled devilishly while tightening her hug in his arm. The soft body underneath her uniform can still be felt by his entire arm. "What if Godou suddenly attacked me during Valentines?" she asked, ignoring the seventh's made up words that somehow resembled "I will not."

"Tha-that is really inaproppriate but... i-if Godou-san was the one who made the first move... then..." she didn't finish her words as her face, neck, and even ears became red.

"So, Godou, will you attack me?" Yuri-(Erica) said in a seductive voice.

"AW GOOT?!" again, his made up word resounded in the girls' ears as 'I do' when the truth is he said 'I don't'

"You seem to be having trouble talking Kusanagi Godou. Because I'm sure I misheared what you said," Ena-(Liliana) said with aoverly serious voice and a cold expression. "Perhaps you are choking? I know of several means that can dislodge food from your chest… though I will admit that they are not among the most pleasant to experience…" her voice sounded so cold and deadly at the same time, like a snow storm about to bury him six feet under.

"Godou-san... I thought that I have seen your worst side but I guess that's not all..." Yuri-(Erica) said, still blushing, but mad at the same time. "Do-doing that when we're in this situation... you're the worst."

"Wwwwwww-wait! That's not what I meant!" he finally managed to break the language barrier and speak like a human. But that didn't stop the glare from the two girls "E-Ena help me here!" he turned to the woman who had been silent all along.

"..." she just stared at him with a blank face. "His Majesty's so unfair." she stated with a matching blank tone while pointing at the bottle where he dranks the half emptied bottle just a few moments ago. "That was an indirect kiss..."

"""""Huh?""""" x4

"That bottle was, Liliana-san's... her lips had already touched it... and His Majesty too, also touched it with his lips..."

Needless to say, he was placed in yet another situation even worse than fighting gods.

* * *

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!


End file.
